Pero esta vez
by writternyc
Summary: Fic corto, basado en algún capítulo de la cuarta temporada... Regalo para esa lectora que es chica de una sola escritora...


_Hay un personaje que se dedica a leer mis fics y criticarme en privados diciéndome que no le gusta nada de lo que lee. Me sorprende, porque aun así, sigue leyendo… Y no es eso lo peor, además tiene la cara dura de pedir que le escriba uno por su cumpleaños… Ahí lo tienes, Felicidades atrasadas. Aquí estaré, esperando tu crítica…_

Pero esta vez…

Cada vez que Castle pasaba unos minutos cara a cara frente a la muerte, en su cerebro un click le indicaba que no debía descuidar en absoluto a su madre ni mucho menos a su hija. Debía pasar con ellas cada minuto que pudiese arrancarle a la vida, pues nunca iba a llegar a sospechar cuando iba a ser el último.

Por eso, cuando Beckett y él salieron de aquel caso, él volvió a casa y le hizo una propuesta a su hija. Y Alexis accedió a ir con él hasta Coney Island y pasar juntos el día en el acuario e ir después a las atracciones de Luna Park. Recordando viejos tiempos. Como cuando ella era pequeña.

Lo que no se imaginaba Alexis es que su padre se iba a encaprichar de aquel peluche de la caseta de tiro, y que les llevaría más de una hora y una generosa propina al chico que regentaba la atracción para que hiciese la vista gorda y se lo diese como premio.

No podía evitar mirar a su padre, abrazado a aquel peluche con adoración al muñeco mientras volvían en el metro hasta Manhattan. Por suerte la línea no iba muy llena o se hubiese muerto de vergüenza.

\- Me has prometido que en cuanto esto se llene bajaremos y tomaremos un taxi.

\- Palabra – afirmó él abrazando más el peluche a su cuerpo.

\- Se suponía que me llevabas tú a mí, no yo a ti. ¿Qué piensas hacer con él?

\- ¿Con Noa?

\- ¿Noa? – preguntó Alexis extrañada.

\- Si… Se llama Noa. ¿No te gusta?

\- ¿El qué? ¿El nombre? O ¿El peluche?

\- Ambas cosas.

\- Están bien. El peluche es bonito. Esos ojos enormes me recuerdan a los tuyos cuando quieres algo…

\- ¿A que si? – preguntó con voz infantil.

\- Bien – dijo la chica mirando hacia arriba y negando con la cabeza – Y… ¿Qué piensas hacer con Noa?

\- No voy a quedármelo si esa es tu pregunta.

\- Me quitas un peso de encima. No puedo imaginarme entrar a tu habitación y ver ese muñeco sobre tu cama.

\- No – rio él – no te preocupes.

En realidad él tenía pensado un destino mucho mejor. Lo supo en cuanto lo vio allí colgado en la caseta.

Media hora después ambos llegaban a su destino, Castle con el gran peluche bajo el brazo, concentrando las miradas de todos aquellos con los que se cruzaba. Cuando llegaron a casa, Martha comenzó a reír al ver a su hijo, nieta y peluche aparecer por la puerta.

\- Será mejor que vaya a ducharme – informó Alexis – huelo a concentrado de feria.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Castle olisqueándose a sí mismo.

\- Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo – aseguró mirándole con seriedad.

Una hora después Castle olisqueaba el peluche y aunque no le detectaba ningún olor a "feria" decidió rociarle con algunas gotas de su colonia.

Volvió a mirarse de nuevo en el espejo. Repeinándose con los dedos el flequillo. Salió de su habitación.

\- Eso huele bien – aseguró a Alexis que abría varios paquetes de comida recién entregada por el repartidor.

\- Pero no vas a quedarte a cenar – afirmó la chica.

\- Creo que por hoy ha sido suficiente presencia paterna.

Kate acababa de salir de la ducha. Se había puesto un pantalón corto y una amplia camiseta y se disponía a llamar por teléfono para pedir comida cuando sonó el timbre de su casa. Bufó algo molesta, no esperaba a nadie. Era su "viernes" particular, después de haber estado todo el día en la doce rellenando papeleo y dando explicaciones a Gates de todos y cada uno de los pasos datos en su último caso, y le apetecía relajarse. Pese a ser miércoles, tenía dos días de descanso por delante.

\- ¿Quién es? – preguntó acercándose a la puerta.

\- Soy yo…

La inspectora miró la hora y deslizó el cerrojo para abrir la puerta.

\- Castle… ¿Vienes a ayudarme con el papeleo? –preguntó mientras abría – Me hubieses sido de más ayuda esta mañana…

El escritor se escondió tras el peluche.

\- ¡Pero…! - exclamó ella.

\- Se llama Noa – explicó entregándoselo – y cuando lo vi, no pude dejar de acordarme de ti.

\- ¿De mí? ¿Por algo en especial? – dijo riendo y haciéndose a un lado para dejar que el escritor entrase mientras su cerebro reaccionaba al olor de la colonia de su compañero en el peluche.

\- Oye… ¿Te molesto? – preguntó Castle dándose cuenta que ella estaba preparada sin duda para irse a la cama.

\- No… Iba a pedir comida oriental… ¿Has cenado?

\- En realidad no… - no podía evitar mirar sus largas piernas.

\- Bien… Pide tú – le dijo entregándole el folleto del restaurante y dejando el peluche sobre el sofá– mientras iré a cambiarme.

\- Oye por mí…

\- Te recuerdo que tengo un arma – aseguró mientras se perdía en dirección a su habitación bajo la atentísima mirada de Castle.

Minutos después aparecía de nuevo. El escritor se dio cuenta de inmediato que se había puesto un sujetador bajo la camiseta, y había optado por cambiar el escueto pantalón corto por uno más largo.

\- ¿Ya no te gusta lo que ves? – preguntó ella al notar su decepción.

\- En realidad… - dijo haciendo un silencio

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada. He pedido la comida, vendrán en quince minutos.

Kate le miró algo confundida. Últimamente parecía quedarse con bastantes frases a medias.

\- Entonces… - dijo ella unos interminables segundos de silencio después - ¿Por qué te ha recordado a mí?

La inspectora acarició el peluche que descansaba entre ella y Castle, en el sofá.

\- ¿En serio me lo preguntas?

Ella asintió mirándole.

\- A mí me recuerda a ti, con esos ojitos suplicantes – dijo sonriendo – en especial cuando quieres tratar de caerle bien a Gates.

\- ¿Te ha caído mucha bronca por no avisar de dónde ibas? – preguntó recordando el día anterior.

\- Creo que nos va a poner un chip bajo la epidermis para poder controlar nuestros pasos de ahora en adelante…

\- Tampoco es para tanto…

\- Reconozco que debimos avisar… Nos pusimos en peligro Castle…

\- Y yo reconozco que fueron unas horas bastante divertidas – advirtió levantando las cejas.

Kate le miró entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Confiesa de nuevo inspectora, volverías a repetirlo…

\- Pero sin el tigre… - repitió.

\- Tus deseos son órdenes – dijo cerrando en la muñeca de la detective una de las esposas que escondía bajo su pierna y señalando al peluche - aunque con un tigre indefenso …

\- ¡Castle! ¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces? – preguntó viendo como él cerraba el otro grillete alrededor de su propia muñeca.

\- Cumplir tu deseo.

\- Déjate de bromas… Dame la llave.

Él negó con la cabeza, quitando el tigre del medio y acercándose a ella.

\- Será menos doloroso si me das la mano – advirtió él recordando el día anterior.

\- ¡Castle!

El silencio se hizo entre ambos, mirándose fijamente. Él pidiendo confianza, ella tiempo. Hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo cumplir con lo que pedía…

El escritor se acercó a su boca y ella no pudo reprimirse, abalanzándose sobre él y dándole un beso duro, implorante. Se separaron como queriendo tantear que el otro estaba conforme.

Entonces el escritor, como pudo, la hizo sentarse sobre sus piernas, profundizando el beso, que se hizo errático, bañado en la necesidad de los años pasados y en el deseo que invadía a ambos.

\- Castle…

\- Schiss… - intentó acallarla de nuevo con sus besos.

\- ¡A la habitación! – ordenó ella en su boca.

El escritor se levantó como pudo y ella enredó sus piernas en su cadera.

\- ¿Segura? – preguntó antes de dar un solo paso.

Ella asintió, besándole.

\- Pero esta vez sin el tigre, Castle… Sin el tigre


End file.
